1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair and, more particularly, to a medical wheelchair for a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional medical wheelchair comprises a support frame, a footrest mounted on the front end of the support frame, a backrest mounted on the rear end of the support frame, a seat unit mounted on the support frame and located between the footrest and the backrest, and two wheels mounted on two opposite sides of the support frame. Thus, when the patient is placed on the seat unit, the caretaker can push and move the medical wheelchair freely. However, the seat unit is fixed on the support frame so that the height of the seat unit cannot be adjusted, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when needing to lift or lower the patient.